Like Father Like Son
by OoShillyoO
Summary: When Merlin's father arrives in Camelot, how will Merlin react? And what intentions does Balinor have for his son? Will Arthur finally learn of Merlin's secret or be completely clueless as always? Based BEFORE E13 of S2.. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father Like son**

**A/N: I hope you like this story. Just a short story I've been dieing to find one already made but have had no luck so, here we are. I seriously hope they have something of the like in S2. /sigh, anyway, this chapter is short compared to my usual chapters in stories but I felt it needed to end there and its getting late and I wanna know what people think of the idea hehe so PLEASE review. =D**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Merlin and I am not a writer for any of the episodes (/cries T.T) but I do own this idea, which I seriously hope to god that BBC mention more about Merlin's father O.O you didnt hear that from me /shifty eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Merlin and Arthur smiled, laughed and talked as they walked through the corridors of Camelot towards the court physician's chambers. Them being like this together was a nice but rare occasion that would be instantly hidden if seen by others. It had been a pleasant day, Arthur's light mood today being the sole reason for it. It wasn't common for Arthur to be this accepting and light hearted, though he was still his smug, arrogant self, berating Merlin for his clumsiness and such, but he was nonetheless happier today. This was one of the moments that Merlin felt made his job worthwhile; moments like these.

As they arrived at the door to Gaius' chambers, Merlin opened it and their cheerfulness was hidden instantly by that of a 'servant and prince' relationship, though the smiles were hard to hide, that is, until Merlin paused as his eyes locked on the man in the room with Gaius and his mother. He was curious as to why his mother was in Camelot and when she had arrived, but he was glad to see her. He was suspicious of the man however. He looked so much like him, with the ash black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was a tall man, with aged features –darkening of the skin and bags under his eyes, wrinkles on his forehead, and stubble that hadn't been shaved in months. He had broad shoulders and looked strong. Who was this man? Perhaps Merlin was being too suspicious. It was a man he didn't know in Gaius's chambers… Gaius the court physician and the best known physician in the kingdom. Merlin couldn't claim to know everyone in Camelot, surely he was a citizen seeking his aid. So why was his mother there? And why was she giving him a sad expression.

Hunith gave Merlin a sad smile before she bowed her head to Arthur with a gracious smile.

"My lord." She greeted sweetly. He merely nodded his head at her and continued to eye the strange man suspiciously, or was it curiosity?

"Merlin." Hunith said, catching his attention as she approached him, embracing him in a strong, motherly hug. He returned it and whispered in her ear as he watched the man.

"Who is this man?"

She released him and gave him what she hoped was a promising reassuring smile. He saw through it, she was troubled by the mans presence. He was about to question her, but she took a deep breath and gestured towards the man.

"Merlin, this … this is your father. Balinor." Merlins mouth fell and his eyes widened as disbelief took over him. This man, was his father? Arthur seemed taken aback to this information as well, looking at Merlin for his reaction. Arthur had found out not long ago, that like himself, Merlin had never met his father as well. How he envied Merlin right now, to meet the parent he'd never known. He'd do anything to be in Merlin's position, to meet his mother for real.

Balinor attempted to smile at his son, looking at him with a pained, puppy expression. Strangely, Merlin felt no desire to embrace his father, felt no happiness to see him. This man had explaining to do. After all this time, he had lived without so much as sending the boy a letter to let him know he was alive or something. For 21 years he had lived knowing he had never known his father, only having a vague memory of him. He hadn't really thought about whether he had lived or died, just that he wasn't there. This man, his father, had some serious explaining to do before Merlin would accept that he was his father. And to prove his thoughts openly, an angry almost deadly expression took hold in Merlin's eyes. This surprised Arthur. Shouldn't he be happy to meet his father after all this time? Merlin was definitely a tricky one to figure out.

"Where have you been all this time?" Merlin asked, his voice firm.

"I've … been away." Balinor replied. Merlin scoffed.

"Really? I never noticed. But then, I never knew you so I couldn't be expected to notice you were gone."

"Merlin." Hunith said quietly, hushing her son. Merlin couldn't understand how she could be so understanding, but he decided he must have had a reason he wasn't letting him know about, so he was quiet and waited for his excuse.

"I wanted to see you my son, but…" he started solemnly but Merlin cut him off, he shouldn't have said that.

"No you didn't. If you wanted to see me, well you had 21 years to do so. I wasn't travelling or anything, we've never had the money to do that. You must have known where we were its not like we could just get up and go like you did."

"Merlin." Hunith said almost desperately. Gaius and Arthur now felt odd being there, but they couldn't help but be glued to the awkward reunion in front of them.

"No. This man has some serious explaining to do before either of you can expect me to accept him as my father."

* * *

Please review, all reviews are greatly appreciated =D

...DQ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Father Like Son**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: first of all, I'd like to thank all who reviewed last chapter, they really helped in getting this chapter up faster, so thank you:**

**Llanea  
Chica  
unicorndiva  
CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL  
FireChildSlytherin5**

**=D enjoy this chapter and please review, they help me alot, thank you**

* * *

It was quiet in the royal dining hall as Arthur dined with his father for dinner that afternoon, both eating delicately and quietly. Few words were shared; sentences on how their day had been, merely small talk to ease the stillness of the room.

Back in Gaius' chambers however, things were not to quiet as Merlin and his newfound father argued. Balinor, who Merlin had learned knew of his magic, sat on the patients bed as Merlin tidied up the table for dinner. Balinor wore a dark red coat, buttoning up at the chest and splitting at the legs; it was a soft and clean riding cloak. He wore dark brown pants underneath and black, steel capped boots. He looked fit to be a knight or lord of some kind.

Hunith stood, her head hanged, eyes closed and hands together in front of her. A part of her knew he would react this way, but she hoped more than anything that he would be more than happy to see his father. Gaius had eyed each of them with a different look but he knew better than to say anything. He gave Merlin a look more than once even if he thought Merlin had a good point and raised a good argument; a stern look that would have told him to 'hold his tongue' or 'think'. He gave Balinor a look that clearly said 'you shouldn't have come' or otherwise a disapproving look. Hunith he saved an understanding look but he wished she had informed him of Balinor's reappearance and that they were coming. Otherwise he set about cooking dinner for the four of them with what little they had.

"I understand you're upset Merlin…" Balinor pleaded as he tried to keep his sons' eye contact.

"Upset doesn't seem to be the word strong enough…" Merlin said as he wiped down the table.

"But please, you must give me a chance to explain…" Merlin slapped down the rag and looked at his father, an appalled otherwise disbelieving expression on his face.

"Why? Why should I give you anything when you've been gone my whole life? You have 21 years to make up for…" Balinor stood angrily and matched Merlin's tone and volume.

"Then explain to me how I'm supposed to make up for those years when you won't hear me out?" Merlin took a step back and resumed cleaning the table. He had to admit, Balinor raised a point there.

"Thank you." Balinor said as he sat back down and sighed. "I left when you were a baby because I was summoned back to my master. Wait!" Balinor raised a hand to silence Merlin before he could speak before he continued. "I never meant to impregnate your mother, I never meant to hurt her. For that you must see I have some decency in me." Merlin held his tongue but allowed them to see it was for his mothers' sake. "I tried my best to stay with Hunith but my master tracked me down and threatened to kill you and your mother if I did not leave with him. Your mother knew of what my master was and, unfortunately, she learned of what I really was that night. He erased her memory of him and me, leaving only the image of me, my name and replacing the memory with one that told her I left her for good, for a reason only she could guess as I apparently did not tell her." Merlin felt slightly more understanding. Slightly.

"So why didn't you come back?" Merlin asked, his voice softer than it had been all night, which relieved Balinor.

"I had only recently been summoned by him." He answered shortly as if unsure of what exactly to say. "My master is dead now and so my first task was set to find you and your mother to make amends for my absence." The room fell silent, until of course when Gaius put dinner on the table for each of them.

"Well now, just in time for dinner." He said with a smile in attempt to lighten the mood.

No one spoke during dinner, and afterwards, Merlin washed in the tiny bathroom and went to bed, not saying goodnight to anyone except his mother who waited in his room to give him a hug and a kiss as he went to bed.

Balinor sat on the patients bed again and watched with narrowed eyes as his son slept in his room. When Hunith had passed him he stood and walked over to Merlin's room, quietly closing the door so he could talk to Gaius and Hunith without raising Merlin's suspicions any higher.

"I am grateful you are allowing us to stay in your home Gaius." He said as he returned to the bed.

"It's my pleasure. I do hope Merlin accepts you as his father. Tell me, what do you plan to do when he does?" Gaius asked. It was his pleasure to have Hunith stay but he wasn't completely trusting of Balinor, and he didn't plan on accommodating him for the rest of his life.

"I plan on taking the boy with us so we can live a proper family life." Balinor said with a smile that didn't touch his newfound cold eyes.

"I don't think Merlin will like that idea all too much right now, he's a servant to the prince after all."

"Yes, and with us he would be a servant to no one." Gaius nodded, trying to give the impression that he understood and agreed with Balinor. Hunith looked at Balinor with fear, Gaius with worry and then the floor several times. Neither took notice. Balinor stood and walked slowly towards Gaius, as though in a lazy taunting manner. Gaius merely watched him. Balinor stopped at eye level with Gaius, catching his knowing and wise blue grey eyes into his cold, manipulative dark ones.

"You will not tell Merlin of my true intentions should you learn them. You will not warn him of any suspicions you have of me. You will encourage him to think highly of my proposal. You will convince him to come with me and his mother." Balinor's eyes glowed gold for a second as did Gaius's as the connection was made.

"I will not tell Merlin of your intentions should I learn them. I will not warn him of any suspicions I have of you. I will encourage him to think highly of your proposal. I will convince him to go with you and Hunith." Gaius said, almost robotically. Balinor stood there for a moment before he walked away. Gaius let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding before he exchanged a look with Hunith who looked absolutely frightful.

"Now, my plan is in action and nothing can stop me from succeeding. Perfect. All that's left, is to gain Merlin's trust." Balinor smiled an evil smile and chuckled to himself.

******Merlin******

Merlin woke early the next morning feeling confused as to why before he felt an arm draped over his midriff. He looked down and it was a feminine hand, his mother's hand. She had decided to sleep in his bed last night. He smiled before he put his head on his pillow and found he couldn't get to sleep. He figured he should get up and get up he did. As quietly and as slowly as possible he moved out of his mothers hold and changed into fresh clothes. He looked at her and saw she looked more peaceful that he had seen her in a while. He wandered why she wasn't excited to see Balinor but figured she felt the same as he did; betrayed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left quietly, closing the door behind him.

He wasn't surprised to see Balinor sleeping in the patients bed, nor was he surprised that Gaius was still sleeping in his. Quietly he made breakfast to take with him, not wanting to stay in case Balinor did wake and they got into an argument, waking both Gaius and Hunith in the process. He slipped out quietly and made his way to the kitchens for Arthur. Arthur wouldn't be awake at this time, it would be nice to surprise him. Perhaps Arthur would keep him extremely busy today. As oddly as that sounded, he hoped that was the case.

Arthur slept soundlessly in his big, royal bed, despite the sun escaping through the window to create window shaped reflections on his bed and the floor. His back faced the windows, allowing him to sleep longer. The door to his bedroom opened slowly, and Merlin walked in silently, seeing Arthur still asleep and closing the door quietly before setting his breakfast on the table. He set to picking up Arthur clothes and piling them up before he left for a clothes basket. When he returned, Arthur still hadn't woken to Merlin's disappointment. With Arthur not awake he could only do what he could with no chores specifically given to him. After his initial chores were done of picking up Arthur's clothes and preparing breakfast he decided to check out Arthur's armour, perhaps they need repairing or polishing or something. When he saw they didn't, he decided to take the clothes to the washroom where other servants would wash them, but not before leaving a note for Arthur when he woke.

******Merlin******

Arthur stirred and stretched as he turned, the sun finally hitting his eyelids suddenly. He blinked a couple of times before he swung his feet over his bed and woke up properly. He couldn't remember when he had slept so soundly, and he couldn't even remember what he had been dreaming about. Pushing that aside he vaguely thought of the events of today, and came up short. Again, there seemed nothing to do. He knew the first thing he'd do though after he had dressed; he would go get Merlin like a servant. He often wandered who was the servant in the morning as he almost always had to go get Merlin rather than the other way around.

Standing up his first sight was that his floor was clean, his second was that breakfast was set on the table and his third was there was a note upon it. Walking over he picked up the note and saw it was addressed to him in messy handwriting.

_Arthur, _

_I've gone to the stables to muck them out and possibly re-shoe the horses or something. If I'm not there then I'm doing something for Gaius. When you see me, please, PLEASE, assign me a job to do all day, or at least an impossible string of jobs that will take me all day to do. _

_Merlin_

Arthur found this odd of Merlin, frowning as he carefully lifted up the dish lid and saw his usual breakfast perfectly arranged and ready to eat. He sat down, and took a bite and found it cold. This had been prepared a while ago.

"Merlin, you …" he was about to say when he read the bottom of the note.

_P.S. if your breakfast is cold it's because you slept too long._

Scrunching up the note he decided to go get something from the kitchens himself before going to find Merlin.

******Merlin******

It was all quiet in Gaius's chambers as Gaius himself prepared potions and antidotes of sort for people and going through what he lacked for Merlin to gather later. Balinor was reading through one of Gaius's books as he himself genuinely found doctoring and the caring of human anatomy interesting. Hunith took to cleaning Merlin's room, despite Gaius having told her not to bother as it would be messy again anyway.

There came a knock at the door before it opened to allow Arthur to walk in.

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin?" he asked, surprised to see Balinor but then remembered who he was.

"No, I've not seen him all morning. He left before anyone got up, why has he not arrived for work?" Gaius asked with concern in his voice. Anything nowadays could have happened, especially for Merlin; if he hasn't gotten himself lost he's landed himself in the stocks.

"No he arrived but left before I woke, he said he'd go to the stables and if I couldn't find him there then he was most likely doing something for you. Do you know anywhere he could be?" Arthur answered, looked around the room briefly, his gaze pausing on Balinor. On any other occasion he would have mentioned Merlin pleading him to assign him something to do, but then on any other occasion, Merlin probably wouldn't have been early to work or left a note as bizarre.

"No, the only other place I can think of is possibly the dungeons or the stocks. Perhaps he's down at the market." Gaius suggested, shaking his head in confusion.

"Thank you, Gaius. Good day, to you all." Arthur said, glancing once again at Balinor before he left. Gaius sighed.

"Where's my son, Gaius?" Balinor asked suddenly.

"If I knew Balinor I would have told Arthur. I would not lie to my prince." Gaius answered, getting back to work arrogantly.

******Merlin******

Merlin flicked through the many, dusty and old books of the library, finding nothing of what he was looking for. He wandered how much time he had spent looking and how much more time he would spend. Surely Arthur was awake by now and saw that he was done with stables and had gone to see Gaius. Where Balinor was staying. Balinor. There was something else about him that Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on. What did he mean by 'his master summoned him'? If he had disregarded his masters rules the first time to impregnate his mother then why not do it again to see his family? If he couldn't because he wasn't summoned then, what did he mean by summoned? He didn't understand. His story didn't make sense. Vaguely Merlin thought it didn't because he wouldn't let him explain properly, but even so, Balinor was hiding something, and so here he was in the library, searching for any document on his father.

"Ahem." A man cleared his throat behind him. Merlin turned around and saw the courts genealogist, Geoffrey of Monmouth. He smiled innocently. Geoffrey merely stood with a questioning look about him, his chin high and his posture tall.

"I'm looking for something. Perhaps you can help me?" Merlin asked, shifting Geoffrey's concern aside. He looked to be listening now.

"I need to know if you have any documents on a man named Balinor. I don't know anything else about him but he lived in the outlying village of Ealdor at one stage. And he had a master." Merlin said, spilling out all information he could except that fact that he was his son. If he did that and found something terrible about him, he didn't want Camelot to know he was this mans son, especially if he was a sorcerer of some sort, he and his mother could be punished for associating with sorcerers.

"Well I might have something, but with little information on his origins it may be difficult." Said Geoffrey in all honesty. He saw Merlin's disappointment and continued. "I'll tell you what we can do to narrow the possibilities. We can look in all birth databases and fish out the Balinor's we find. From there we should get something that may resemble this persons nationality and perhaps we can find this person. Otherwise, there is nothing more I can do, you'll have to find out where he came from and go to the nearest library from there and ask the same thing." Merlin nodded and looked around at the many, dusty books. His only concern now, was which book contained births of people?

"Umm, where do we start?" he asked.

"Oh right, the book." Said Geoffrey, seemingly remembering what they were doing. Merlin followed Geoffrey to the back of the room and watched as he pulled out 2 large books and set them on the table with a bang, dust flying out from underneath and making Merlin sneeze a couple of times. This was going to take a while. He wished now that he hadn't left that note for Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: I have written an alternative beginning just in case, I wrote it last night trying to make the argument between Merlin and Balinor more argumentive and not so onesided, but I think I might stick with the current chapter 1 and instead will make further arguments more...agro, so yeah, just thought I'd let you know..anyway, review? =D I write faster? O.O hehe**

**...DQ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Father Like Son**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm really glad people are quite liking this story, honestly I never expected so much awesome feedback this early in the story's progress XD.  
I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed last chapter:  
****  
Llanea  
CrayonsPink  
Loopylion14  
CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL  
FireChildSlytherin5  
unicorndiva**

**Your reviews are what keeps me writing so thank you so much XD and now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Merlin took in a deep breath and exhaled roughly as the rush of clean, cold air greeted him when he left the library hours after he had arrived. The sun was almost setting in the distance now, leaving the clouds above Camelot to start to turn a blueish purple colour. It didn't worry Merlin all that much; at least he knew there was nothing he could find on his father, on Balinor. He thought about going to see Arthur but thought against it as knowing Arthur, he would leave him a long line of chores he could have done all day like he requested. It was official: Merlin dreaded the next time he would see Arthur, he knew exactly what the prince would do. He would not only line him up with impossible chores to do in one day, he would also add more as punishment for not showing up today. He sighed and decided to return home. Perhaps he could have a conversation with Balinor without getting into an argument.

Just as Merlin turned the corner he stopped when he saw Balinor approaching him. Balinor stopped when he saw Merlin and walked towards him, an odd expression on his face, not the fatherly pleading of last night. He was… angry? Merlin didn't know but it made him stand tall and defiant.

******Merlin******

Arthur was officially pissed off with Merlin. It turns out, he had spent his whole day searching for the servant and still there was no sign of him. Oh Merlin would dread the next time the prince saw him, he would make Merlin regret his actions today.

Just as Arthur was going to turn back to his room for the day he thought he should try Gaius again. He took a detour however when he could have sworn he heard Balinor's voice. Turning the corner, Merlin came into view, and seconds later so did Balinor. Merlin was walking away from Balinor, taking the route Arthur knew Merlin took to go to Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin." He called. On any other occasion he would have called again in annoyance for being ignored, but he didn't mind that the only reaction he got from Merlin was a look back.

"Son!" Balinor called, demanding for Merlin to stop. He did and spun quickly on his heel, an deadly look in his eye that made even Arthur step back.

"First of all, until I get a straight story from you, one that makes sense and fits perfectly would be nice, I am not your son." He said angrily before he continued walking.

"Merlin! You must come with me. You belong to- with, you belong _with _me. I am your father and you are my son whether you like it or not, so stop. Merlin, stop!" Balinor yelled, grabbing Merlin's arm and pushing him hard against the wall and restraining him so he couldn't fight back. His eyes locked with Merlins and Arthur tried to break them up but they both ignored him.

"You will come with me." Balinor said, his eyes glowing gold briefly. Arthur withdrew his sword and pointed it directly at Balinor's throat.

"Release him, sorcerer." Arthur snarled as a deadly, penetrating gaze set hard in his eyes his muscles tensing. Balinor ignored him.

"You will come with me, Merlin." His eyes flashed gold again and this time, so did Merlin's, but Merlin used his own magic secretly to get Balinor to release him. When Balinor broke eye contact he used that excuse to pretend to break out of his 'enchantment'. Arthur didn't need to know the enchantment didn't work. Arthur kept his sword at Balinor's throat and caused him to back away into the courtyard. Behind Arthur, Merlin watched Balinor with pitiful sadness. Balinor wasn't giving up, spreading his hand he pushed Arthur aside and pulled Merlin to him, his eyes glowing gold.

"I'll knock you out if I have to." Balinor said as he magically threw Merlin over him, for him to land heavily on his back, hitting his head as it snapped back on the ground and making him roll over in pain as he struggled to breathe. That was an attack he was not expecting to happen, and now injured he was unable to fight back against Balinor's strong grip on his wrists as he pulled his son up to him.

Some guards and the Knights of Camelot were advancing on them now. Merlin was currently just barely conscious to know he was awake, he wasn't completely aware of what exactly was happening. His legs gave out and he collapsed only to be held up by his father. Helplessly, Merlin searched for Arthur, his vision a blurry haze.

Balinor was shot by an arrow that got him in the arm and he released Merlin. He went to pick him back up with his other arm but retreated his hand as a knight went to strike him with his sword. He backed away from them, away from Merlin, who lied dazed.

"This will not be the last time you see me Merlin. I promise you, I will be back, and next time you will not escape me." Balinor said, spinning around unnaturally quickly and disappearing into the wind.

The knights and guards didn't let their guards down, scanning the area carefully. After a moment they relaxed and Arthur ran to Merlin's side, shaking him slightly on the shoulders. Merlin looked at him but didn't look like he recognised him. Worried he picked Merlin up, draping an arm over his neck and holding his waist. All of Merlin's weight was on him but he wasn't too heavy. It still didn't help that Merlin didn't seem able to walk, so Arthur picked his legs up and carried him like a baby to Gaius's chambers. It was when he did this, that he realised the blood wetting his dark hair. No wander why Merlin was so out of it. Not only had he been attacked with Magic by his father, but he was seriously injured from the attack.

"Just stay awake Merlin." Arthur said quietly.

******Merlin******

He reached Gaius chambers and kicked the door. He kicked it again, hoping someone would consider it for knocking. He with Merlin in this position he couldn't exactly kick the door down or he'd risk falling over. Luckily though, Gaius opened the door and was shocked to see what he saw. Arthur walked inside and set Merlin down on the patients bed, Hunith crowding over to see her son, pure worry and fear gracing her features. Gaius came over and checked Merlin's pupils.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Balinor attacked him with magic. He fled but he said he would be back. Merlin hit his head pretty hard on the concrete when he landed on his back when Balinor threw him with magic." Arthur answered, in full 'how-can-I-assist' mode. Gaius inspected the back of Merlin's head and saw that blood was now on the pillow. Hunith stood and got a towel, wetting it with water and placing it behind his head.

"Merlin. Look at me if you can hear me." Gaius said firmly. It took a moment but Merlin managed to look at Gaius, his breathing hard and painful as he winced with every breath.

"Good. I need you stay awake for me ok? Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah." He said in barely a whisper.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Arthur asked.

"You could probably help me soon. Right now though I need to assess the extent of his injuries." Gaius answered, seemingly forgetting it was the prince asking to help. "Hunith, can you help me lift him? I need to remove his shirt." She nodded and one hand went to Merlin's neck, the other to her son's chest. Arthur watched, unsure of what to do. When Merlin was up and his shirt was off and strewn on the floor, Arthur decided to help Hunith keep him sitting up while Gaius inspected Merlin's back.

On a visual inspection he was grazed and starting to bruise. The blood that managed to break through his skin was starting to dry and his skin otherwise was red, soon to be black and blue. Gaius gently pressed his spine.

"Tell me if it hurts Merlin." He said as he pressed the back of his neck down his spine. Merlin winced a few times, but writhed when Gaius began to move towards his ribs, more specifically, one of them on his left. He cried out when he touched that one. Grimacing, he gave the ok for Hunith and Arthur to let him down. Merlin breathed in deeply, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating. Gaius was proud of him to stay awake this long. "I'm going to get you something for the pain. It seems that you have a broken a rib and have received a nasty concussion. You won't be going anywhere for a few weeks I'm afraid." Gaius said as he headed to his bench and mixed a fresh batch of pain relief. Hunith brushed Merlins hair out of his face as he groggily tried his hardest to stay awake. Arthur took Merlins wrist and looked at the bruise starting to form, frowning hard. He couldn't believe his own father would do this to him. Now he didn't blame Merlin for being sour towards him and he completely forgot about punishing him with extra chores. He figured this was punishment enough. Mentally, Arthur vowed to Merlin that his father would be caught, but in the meantime, his main concern was strengthening the guard and caring for Merlin. He couldn't believe what he felt when Merlin hit the ground, but the way Merlin landed and he rolled over in pain scared the hell out of the prince. It was then that Arthur felt true hatred, true rage for the man who calls himself Merlin's father. Forget the fact that he was a sorcerer, or that he hurt his own son in such a manner; he hurt Merlin and that was enough to put him into Arthur's revenge books.

Gaius came over and Merlin drank from the small vial, his face scrunching up at the horrible taste of the potion, but when he was over it he completely relaxed and the pain ebbed away as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Gaius sighed and went over to the bench again to bring over some bandages.

"I thought you didn't want him falling asleep." Hunith asked as she and Arthur lifted the unconscious boy up to sit again, his head lolling forward like a doll.

"If I know him falling asleep is not natural but is indeed induced then its ok. Merlin should be alright. He may experience a lack of appetite and he will be weak the first few days but after that he'll be … sore at his midriff." Gaius answered as he washed away the blood and cleaned the wound with the water and some type of antiseptic he kept near the bed for easy access before he commenced wrapping Merlin's head, the fresh blood seeping through the first few layers of bandage.

"I take it 'sore' is an understatement?" Arthur asked.

"Quite so." Gaius answered. "Oh and sire, thank you. Unfortunately Merlin will be unable to tend to you for a few weeks, at least until his injuries have healed." Gaius said as an after thought, seemingly remembering who he was. Arthur understood as he watched Merlin's innocent sleeping face.

"I understand." Gaius cut off the end of the bandage and stuck it together with tape so it would not unwrap in his sleep before he moved down to deal with his chest. He needed to do this correctly or the bone wouldn't heal in the right place. Later, when Arthur was not in the room, he would seek a spell to ensure the bone was set in the right place, just in case. Gaius's main concern now, was Merlin's mental stability. He knew Merlin was strong, but being attacked by your magic father whom you haven't seen all your life and finding out then that he is indeed magic, isn't something that's easy to discard.

******Merlin******

Somewhere out side of Camelot, Balinor appeared in the wind holding his arm tightly, the blood running over and under his hand. He looked back up at Camelot's walls, cursing that he had been so close, if was to have just ported while he held Merlin his goal could have been completed. He looked at his arm, tearing the sleeve off his coat to see the wound. He snarled in contempt; he'd have Merlin, and while doing so make Arthur see that Merlin is his, not Camelot's.

Raising a hand over the wound his eyes glowed gold as he muttered something in a foreign tongue and the wound glowed and sealed up painfully. Smiling in evil satisfaction he decided to discover the extent of Merlin's injuries. If he was to kidnap Merlin successfully he needed to know all he could. And he knew exactly the best way to infiltrate the city. Spinning around quickly he disappeared into the wind again, …

… reappearing in a cave under the city. The cave was enormous and lit by fiery torches. He knew who resided here, but he didn't need the dragon's help, so he left for the entrance into the dungeons of the palace.

"Balinor." Came a strong, expecting voice. Balinor stopped and turned to see the great dragon perched upon his stone.

"Hello Dragon." He said. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a son to kidnap." Turning, Balinor went to leave again.

"You will not have that boy." Balinor paused.

"And why not? He's my son, I am to have him when I please."

"Merlin has a great destiny ahead of him and you must not get in his way. Without Merlin, Albion will not be united and magic will not return. You must leave Merlin alone." Balinor turned to face the dragon, his expression suspicious and sceptical.

"Then I shall simply take his place. What is his destiny and I will fulfil it for him." The dragon looked at him, as though weighing his words.

"It has been long since I have trusted you Balinor. And after so long I can only assume now that your evil ways have not changed. You are the type of person who gives magic a bad name. My only advice to you is that you leave Camelot and Merlin alone." The dragon spread his large great wings, staring Balinor down before he flew high into the cave and onto an above landing to further monitor Merlin and Balinor. There was nothing he could do to save Merlin, but at least he would know what was happening.

Tsking, Balinor left the cave and snuck around quietly and carefully, scanning the floors for what he wanted and keeping a lookout for guards and such. He heard the squeaking of what he was looking for and smiled when he picked up the owner, a rat.

"You will be my ticket to kidnapping Merlin." He said in a whisper. He pulled out a dagger from inside his coat and cut a bit of his hair, shoving it in a handkerchief in his pocket before he put away his dagger and waving his free hand over the rat who sniffed the air and tried to get out.

"_Kamios Machiena_." He whispered in a snake like voice, his eyes glowing gold before he himself underwent a painful and drastic transformation. He dropped the rat on the floor who ran away as if scared. There, to replace Balinor, was a rat sniffing the air and cleaning itself. After a moment it tried walking, before it ran out of the dungeons, up several flights of stairs –which proved difficult- and sneakily down corridors. Fortunately, he knew exactly where he was and where he was going, even from a much smaller perspective.

Balinor –as a fat, grey rat- ran around the final corner he needed and approached the door to Gaius's chambers. He stopped and retreated a few steps when Arthur walked out, closing the door behind him and walking away without so much as a look at the rat. Judging by the glimpse of the princes face Balinor managed to steal and the manner he stalked off in, Arthur was quite peeved and concerned. Balinor mentally snarled at him; if Arthur hadn't of been there, Merlin would have been his.

Balinor carefully crept towards the door, sniffing at the edges just to make sure it was indeed closed. Disappointed Balinor mentally thought of magical words and the rats eyes glowed gold as the rat formed Balinor shrunk small enough so it could fit under the door. He'd have to move quickly if he wanted to make it through, magic done in a different physicality wasn't strong. On the other side of the door he took to finding a hiding place so he could grow back to his normal rat size and examine the situation. He found there was a cupboard next to the door so he crawled behind that, growing to normal size and peeking out the other, sniffing the air. He smelt blood, and an array of many different smells that could only belong to Gaius's potions. What Balinor cared about was what he was spying: Merlin.

Merlin lay there unconscious on the patients bed, Hunith held his seemingly lifeless hand that didn't even twitch, Gaius washed away the sweat forming on Merlin's forehead as his fever broke out and tormented the poor boy, his breathes coming in sharp, wavering gasps as his left rib made it difficult for him to breath.

After a moment, Gaius stood and Hunith took over his job and keeping Merlin's face wet. Gaius walked over to a book shelf and searched the spines until he found what he wanted, sliding it out and placing it on the bench, flicking through the pages of a smaller book until he came to human ribs and flicking through the pages of the book he found until he found mending injuries. He read both for a while, trying to decide how best to combine them to mend Merlin's ribs, at least enough to ensure it being in the right place for it to heal on its own properly. After a good 10 minutes thinking about it, he came over and decided to give it ago, placing his hands over Merlin's torso. Hunith stopped him and Gaius looked at her, expectedly.

"Perhaps you should wait until Merlin can do it himself?" she suggested. "No offence, Gaius it's just you have not used magic to heal in quite some time have you not?" Gaius looked at her for a moment before deciding she was right. Even if Merlin didn't make a good physician he knew more about the use of magic to understand what properly to do, even if he hadn't used the spell. If Merlin was a quick learner, it was definitely in the field of Magic…except when it came down to when to use magic and what for.

Balinor waited for Hunith to fall asleep as Gaius had already done so at his work bench before he snuck out and crawled onto the bed via the sheets touching the ground. He found it hard to stay on the sheet but he got up eventually. Crawling up his sons legs he stopped to sniff and Merlin's broken rib on his left. He could heal this no problem at all, but dare he risk transforming back? No. He would risk too much and he would not be able to turn back unless he found another rat.

A thought occurred to him. And it can be done very quickly and no one would know where he went even if Hunith and Gaius woke to see him. Silently, Balinor crawled off Merlin and onto the floor, crawling towards Gaius's room where he would transform back into a human. This was the dangerous part, at any time Gaius could wake and decided to go to bed properly and he would see him, but it was better currently unseen trying to keep his balance from the transformation then falling over and definitely waking Hunith and Gaius.

In Gaius's room he made sure he was standing in a good spot so if he fell he wouldn't make too much noise or break something. In his mind, he muttered the words that would turn him back from a rat. His rat eyes glowed gold and pain immeasurable coursed through his body but he refused any scream to be heard. He stood on his legs, his clothes all twisted and slanted. He swayed as he looked around before he fell to the floor as he predicted. He sat there a moment, shaking his head and messaging and stretching his legs. After he was sure he could stand and walk without feeling dizzy he walked out of the room quietly and assessed his plan from his point of view. If it was to work, he'd need to be quiet and carefully pry Hunith's hand from Merlin's.

He nodded, as though making a decision, before he kneeled next to Hunith and carefully prying her hand from his. She stirred and tightened her grasp but he was able to break the contact between mother and son. Smiling to himself he put one arm under Merlin's knees and one under his neck and lifted him off the bed, his arms falling limp and his head lolling back. He remained unconscious. He walked back to the centre of the room, barely holding in his excitement of finally having his goal so close.

He paused when the door to Gaius's chambers suddenly flew open to reveal the Lady Morgana behind Prince Arthur. Gaius and Hunith awoke instantly.

"Gaius, Merlin's in…" Morgana started before they saw Balinor holding a limp, unconscious Merlin.

"Balinor's hold. Let him go, and I'll see that your death is quick." Arthur threatened, pointing his sword directly at him. Hunith stood with a hand to her mouth and wide eyes. Gaius glared at his step brother with bitter hatred.

"Merlin's this close to becoming mine. I'm not letting go of him that easily. If you want him back, you'll have to track me down. I'll give you a hint of where we'll be. Merlin has been there before." Balinor smiled before his eyes glowed gold and he disappeared with Merlin, leaving Hunith, Gaius, Arthur and Morgana standing angry, worried, scared and confused. Hunith let out a sob before he fell to the floor, balling her eyes out as she cried hard. Gaius fell onto his seat, feeling guilty and disappointed in himself, but also feeling confused as to what Balinor meant and shocked that his nephew was now in the hands of his father rather than the safety of Camelot. Morgana went to Hunith, comforting her as she cried her own tears. Arthur was angry beyond belief, his knuckles turning white as he held the handle of his sword now beside him. He was going to get Merlin back, at all costs Balinor would never have Merlin for his sick, twisted plans what ever they may be. Balinor would know not to mess with Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, haha and yes I just HAD to turn Balinor into a rat. I made the ecounter between him and the dragon mysterious because I couldnt think of what they could have actually been through together but I have a rough idea but I'm not sure if that is really important. If it is, you'll know. Anyway..review? XD  
Oh and the Kamios Machiena is just something I put together, completely random letters**

**...DQ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like Father Like Son**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Ok so the plot for season 2 episode 13 has been put up and I from it I have based this story some time BEFORE that episode (it may not fit by the time anyone watches the episode but then this is a fanfic and is made before the episode is made so…). Also I have gone through and changed Jonas's name to Balinor and I now have a better idea for Jonas's 'story'. I have stuck with what he has said but at the end everything will come together and will make sense. ;p anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I am SOOO looking forward to episode 13, by the sounds of it, it should be EPIC and by far the best episode made of the 2 series. I can just imagine the episode now /sigh. **

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, for that I appologise. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, as it is a bit longer than usual XD. I would like to thank those that reviewed last chapter:**

**MontyPythonFan  
Llanea  
CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL  
Loopylion14  
HikaruOfArrow  
CrayonsPink  
FireChildSlytherin5**

**oh and  
alleywayqueen for reviewing chapter 2, thankyou for the heads up XD**

* * *

Merlin winced as mind and body decided he had slept long enough. He didn't feel any pain which came as a relief to Merlin; he did feel groggy how ever, as if he had slept too long. Gaius must have given him a potion to ease the pain; which was now completely gone that much was for sure. He cracked open his eyes, expecting to see the roof of Gaius' chambers, but was confused as to why his sight was met with that of a black sky, dotted and decorated by sparkling stars and a large moon to light everything its light touched blue and white. Frowning he looked around to see he was amongst ruins of stone, broken walls, cracked stone floors with patches of grass growing in some places. He was lying on a flat stone, that Merlin would have guessed used to be a seat of some kind. In the middle of the layout, stood a stone tablet, one that looked awfully familiar.

He swung his legs off the seat and instantly the world spun, stars forming in his eyes and he had to hold his head and close his eyes and grip what he could of the seat to stop himself from collapsing back down. He waited a few seconds before he warily looked around, up right this time and in search of someone. He wandered why he had been brought here of all places, and by who. He heard walking and he looked to see Balinor in his red riding coat and a strong, wary look in his eyes. He smiled when he saw Merlin awake and Merlin tried to move away from him, almost tripping over as he got up.

"Oh good Merlin, you're awake. I was beginning to wander if you ever would." Balinor said as he slowly approached the retreating young sorcerer.

"What do you want with me?" Merlin asked, a hint of fear buried in his voice.

"You'll soon find out Merlin, for now though, please make yourself at home." Balinor said, turning away from Merlin and spreading his arms wide.

"Why did you take me here?" Merlin asked, proud that his voice was stronger now. Balinor turned to face him, a sadistic smirk tweaking his lips.

"I thought it fitting. You've been here twice have you not? And with the intention of saving someone, on both accounts in exchange of your own life. Arthur was the first, and then you planned on saving your uncle so you could save your mother at the cost of your life. I wander how many people will come to save you, if they come at all. How many people would die for you Merlin? Can you point anyone out? Would they die for you if they knew your secret?" Balinor approached him, as if daring for an answer from the warlock.

"Gaius said he would." Merlin said quietly and accidentally, he wasn't meant to speak it.

"You're relying on Gaius to save you, Merlin? Gaius? Come now, we both know he's not of perfect age to fight with anything, and his magic is far from useful. But then I guess any hope for you at all is better than none, is it not?" Merlin was quiet. What was going to happen to him? What did this man want? "I noticed you didn't say Arthur. You have risked your life time and time again for the boy and still, you do not believe Arthur would save your life if he knew your secret. Why do you do so much for the prat when he would never do the same for you?" that did it. An angry and threatening expression was the only emotion being displayed in Merlin's eyes as his eyebrows furrowed and his fist clenched. Without warning Merlin raised his hand towards Balinor, his eyes glowing gold as he hissed a strange tongue of words, forcing Balinor into the stone wall behind him with such force he made chips of the stone fall with Balinor as he fell to the floor with a hard thud, his head lolling as though he was knocked out. Merlin stood in a very Merlin sort of way, surprised at his sudden release of anger. Normally he would have held onto it but he just didn't have time.

Merlin took a step back before he decided he should make his way back to Camelot, on foot if he had to. Leaving Balinor unconscious on the ground he left for the water, hoping the boat would not be on the other side of the lake. To his disappointment he saw it was, which meant he would have to swim across. Which meant he would need to be quick when he got to the other side as the water surely would slow him down, giving Balinor more time to wake up and catch him before he reached home. Deciding sooner than later would be a good plan he went to run into the water, but as he went to take a step something pulled him back and sent him flying backwards. He was caught by Balinor's grasp who then dragged him away with ease, despite Merlin struggling to get free. Balinor took him to the stone tablet, using magic to force iron made shackles to close on Merlin's wrists and ankles to ensure that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Afterwards Balinor walked away without so much as a glance at Merlin, his hand going to his head, glowing gold a second before he disappeared behind a wall.

"Balinor! Come back here! Let me go! Balinor! BALINOR!" Where Balinor was going Merlin didn't know but he continued to call out to him. Merlin stopped when he was sure Balinor wasn't coming back, and so he set to trying to get out of the shackles, pulling and tugging to no avail. He used magic to attempt to open them but that did nothing at all either, the shackles merely vibrated before they turned the magic he was using into their own weapon, forcing the magic into Merlin's skin. It took him a while to notice this as it didn't hurt at first, but when his skin broke and began to bleed he stopped immediately, knowing all too well the damage that would come if he continued to try. He wasn't giving up though. He decided to try releasing the shackles from the stone, but that didn't work either, as his magic travelled through the stone, up the chain and into the shackles, which in turn cut his skin again. Hopelessly he looked around for anything he could use to pry open the shackles, his sight eventually setting on a strong looking stone about the size of both his fists put together. His eyes glowed gold and the stone jiggled. Confused he was about to try again when his wrists hurt him again. Then it dawned on him. These shackles were enchanted to steal any magic being channelled by the person they held. Now Merlin was becoming desperate and scared. He wandered if anyone would come for him. He wandered if anyone knew he was there.

******Merlin******

Those in Gaius's chambers were quiet, the women grieving and the men trying to work out where Balinor had taken the well known servant boy. Eventually they needed to talk it out, they couldn't figure it out alone.

"I can only think that Merlin has only ever been to Ealdor, but oddly that seems too obvious and too dangerous." Arthur said, his right elbow resting on his crossed over left arm as he stood, his eyes resting on the ground in thought as he waited for a reply from anyone.

"I was thinking the same thing, Arthur. But I also know of another place he's been, of which I prey is not the case." Gaius said. Arthur's head perked up and Gaius instantly had his complete attention.

"Where? Where are you speaking of?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"The. The Isle of the Blessed, sire." Gaius hesitated. Surely Arthur would not know of that place, and so surely Arthur would not know what it meant for Merlin. Gaius now had Morgana's attention, Hunith knew of the place, she knew what Merlin had done for Arthur and Gaius at that place, knew what he was going to do for her if not for Gaius. She knew what it might mean for Merlin, which made her cry harder. What was Balinor planning to do with her son?

Arthur gave Gaius a look asking him to clarify what that meant and where it was and how long it would take for him to go there. Gaius knew there was no stopping Arthur, if he didn't tell him, he would find out some how. But he found he didn't want to stop Arthur from going, even though it would greatly risk the princes life, he wanted his ward, his nephew, the boy he felt was the son he never had, he wanted Merlin back.

"The Isle of the Blessed is a place that belongs to the old religion sire. It is the place where a select few sorcerers –that no longer exist- could control the fate of life, could decide who lives and who dies so to speak. For a life to be spared or brought back a life must be taken in return, that is the law of magic and the Isle of the Blessed is where it all began."

"So you're saying, that if Balinor has taken him there then he might be planning to sacrifice Merlin to bring someone back?" Arthur asked.

"It is possible sire." Gaius said, hoping that was not the case.

"How do you know Merlin's been there? If none of those sorcerers are alive then why would Merlin go there of all places?" Gaius wished Arthur had not asked that question. He considered whether he would answer the prince or not, but Arthur made it difficult under the stare he gave him. He was about to tell him what Merlin had done there, why he had done it, when a knock at the door interrupted him, making everyone look at the guard that knocked.

"The King has requested your presence sire, immediately." He said to Arthur before he nodded to all of them and left. Arthur rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before he stalked off in the general direction to the King's strategy hall. Honestly, what could the man want with him now, at a time like this? It seemed suitable though, he would need to tell his father he was leaving, he didn't need to know it was to rescue his personal danger magnet of a servant.

******Merlin******

In the King's strategy chamber, Uther stood behind his throne, his fists curled tightly on the back of the chair, his eyes downcast upon the ground beneath his feet. He needed to know why Arthur had not seen him about the sorcerer's reappearance in the city. Of course, Uther had to be told by a passing servant who had witnessed the incident and had come reporting straight to Uther. Uther did not have to wait much longer, as the doors opened with a hidden force of anger by the crown prince of Camelot. Uther looked at him a moment, reading him. Anger and annoyance shaped his features but Uther could only assume that the anger was for the sorcerer.

"You called for me?" Arthur asked, the guards closing the big wooden doors behind him. A moment Uther continued to read him, measuring his voice before he commenced.

"Why did I have to be told by a servant that the sorcerer had made a reappearance in the city Arthur, when you were there yourself? Why did you let him escape rather than kill him where he stood?" Uther asked angrily, disbelief and possibly betrayal also in his voice. Arthur looked shocked that Uther had asked that of him. As if his actions were not obvious.

"He had Merlin…" he started.

"That is no excuse Arthur. This man is a sorcerer and he was in Camelot and you would risk Camelot and its people for that of a servant? I can hardly see the logic in your actions. Now for this brief in security Camelot is surely under impending attack. We cannot have any more foolishness actions happen again, for the safety of Camelot and its people, ALL sorcerers are to be killed on the spot, even at the cost of a life; they will be contributing to the cause and remembered dearly. Better one life than an entire kingdom Arthur. In time you will learn that."

"So what do you want me to do? The damage is done and personally from what knowledge I have I do not think that the sorcerer cares for Camelot whether it stands or falls. I don't believe Camelot to be in this sorcerer's plans."

"Then why did he show himself here? Arthur all who study magic would have this kingdom fall in an instant. If it is not his intentions now it will be later."

"I see where you're coming from father but…"

"What information do you have?" Uther asked, looking directly at him. Arthur hesitated. He knew if he told him of Merlin being this man's son then Merlin could be in danger from Uther as well as his father for being the son of a sorcerer, surely Merlin was too. And his mother. If he told him, he'd be killing off an entire family, not to mention Gaius would most likely be charged with treason for harbouring the boy who is son to a sorcerer.

"The sorcerer was after Merlin, and Merlin alone."

"Yes I know that the sorcerer took your servant, I was told everything that happened Arthur. I want to know what makes you so sure that this man does not have intentions for Camelot's downfall. One day you will see Arthur that sorcerers and witches of the like are tricky people, difficult to predict and tough to get rid of. Arthur is it not possible that this sorcerer was not taking Merlin in hopes of drawing you out? He is targeting you as the crown prince of Camelot and heir to the throne, one day you will understand that." Uther turned his back to him.

"I don't care. He has my friend I'm going to save him, and I'll kill the sorcerer while I'm there." Arthur made to leave.

"You will do no such thing! Kill the sorcerer, yes; but do it when he returns. I will not risk your life for that of a servant, I will not allow you to go on a foolhardy mission. You will not be leaving Camelot, Arthur, at all!" the king yelled, making Arthur stop.

"Merlin has saved my life a number of times, he has become my friend. I'm not going to sit idle while his father kills him." Arthur said without thinking, seemingly realising afterwards he stormed off quickly for his room to pack. He had but one place to try, and now that his father knew he needed to leave quickly and with no dramas.

"Guards!" Uther called. The guards standing outside the room as the prince ran around the corner as quickly as he could, walking into the room. "Make sure my son does not leave Camelot. Catch him and throw him in the dungeons if you have to but he does not leave this city." The guards bowed low before the left quickly after the prince. Uther was not enraged beyond belief. Not only did his son believe he had to go rescuer that servant of his, but his servant is the sorcerers son. Arthur had become blinded by friendship that he failed to see what Merlin really was. A son of a sorcerer surely meant a sorcerer themselves. And that meant bad news for Gaius as the boys guardian. Uther only hoped his friend and physician was innocent in all this. Of course, though he would regret it, he would not become blinded by friendship.

******Merlin******

Arthur burst into his room with such force that the doors rebounded off the wall with a bang. Hastily he packed his sleeping roll from his dresser as well as his chain mail, and picked up his crossbow before he left, running down the corridors and stairs awkwardly. He didn't care for properly packing, he didn't care for an extra weapon, he didn't care for properly armouring himself up, right now he needed to leave. He would read his horse and he would leave, sorting everything out once he was far enough away from Camelot, then he would save Merlin and …

Arthur backtracked a few steps, thankfully realising what door he had just passed, and ran into Gaius's chambers, closing and locking the doors behind him, panting while he lent against it. If he wanted to save Merlin, he'd need to know where to go.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, surprised to see him so suddenly and in such a state.

"The King wants me to stay in Camelot rather than save Merlin. What's more is I may have accidentally let slip that Balinor is Merlin's father." Arthur explained as he listened through the door. He hadn't the faintest idea of what he would do except hide if he heard the guards coming.

"Arthur!..." Morgana was about to scold but Arthur ignored her; he hadn't time to listen to her lectures.

"I need to know where this Isle is, and I need a plan to get out of the city discretely." He said, glancing at Gaius momentarily before returning his ear to the door.

"Well I'll be going along with you Arthur so where it is can wait. And before you start there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind otherwise. Now we've all discussed this while you were gone and it is decided that Hunith and Morgana will be joining us too; ah ah, there's nothing you can say to change their minds any more than mine. As for getting out of the castle I presume the guards are searching for you and Uther will have all entrances and exits monitored and secured." Said Gaius without letting Arthur having a single say in any of it, despite what Arthur had to say. Seeing as he didn't have anything to say Arthur remained quiet, waiting for the next bombshell.

"Uther will surely be concerned of our involvement with the sorcerer and may be led to believe that Merlin could very well be one as he is Balinor's son; if the guards do not come for you, Arthur, they will come to question us. In which case, we will need to leave before then, or Arthur you'll have to hide in Merlin's room until we return. Personally I'd rather leave beforehand because if Uther finds us guilty, which he most certainly will find Hunith, then we face execution and no hope of saving Merlin." Said Gaius and they all nodded in agreement, save for Arthur.

"Gaius. There will most likely be two parties, one searching for me and one to take you to the king or the dungeons. It would be best if you are here when the party searching for me arrives, so they don't report to my father that you have gone, he'll suspect you're conspiring against him and will surely have you killed." Arthur said.

"Then how do we determine which party is what?" Hunith asked.

"Gaius, may I have a sleeping draft please?" Morgana asked suddenly; they gave her a look. "I will leave with it, if I run into either party I can tell them I went to get one and if they ask about Arthur I will tell them he wasn't there. If it works they may not come at all. I have to get ready anyway I might as well." She explained. Gaius picked out a sleeping draft from the many other drafts he kept on a table and gave it to her.

"Then we need a plan to get out of the city. Gaius we will also need a sleep bomb." Arthur said and Gaius hesitated.

"A sleep bomb, sire?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Hunith you are going to be with me and Gaius. Gaius we are going to the front gate where we'll deploy the bomb to make the guards fall asleep. We wont do that until Morgana is ready. Morgana you and Gwen are going to get us the horses and sneak up to the front of the castle. You'll be fine as long as no one but us can see you and you can see when the guards fall asleep. When they're down we'll meet and leave on horseback."Arthur said, and they all agreed.

"Am I right to assume that Gwen is coming along too?" Morgana asked.

"I'd prefer if she didn't but it may raise suspicion if she remains and you are gone." Arthur said quietly. It was silent; everyone waited to see if there was anything more to be said. "That is all from me. If any of you have any suggestions, please feel free." Arthur announced. None said a word. "Morgana will you be ok?"

"Yes, of course. I will bring the horses and I will make sure we're not seen. I know our posts and I'll wait for them to fall. Gwen and I will be quick and we'll pass you your horses at the gates." Morgana said. Arthur nodded.

"I should go now then, Gwen will need to know and we'll need to pack and get to the horses. If we're there before you we'll wait for you, just make sure you get there." Morgana said, leaving with a reassuring smile.

It fell silent again as Gaius set to making the bomb.

"How do you propose we get out of the castle?" Hunith asked.

"There is a back exit out of the castle the cleaning and kitchen hand servants use, we'll leave through there, sneak around and behind houses until we get to the front gate. From there we'll deploy the bomb and … save Merlin." Arthur said, hoping that this plan would work. For Everyone's sake, not just his own and Merlins.

******Merlin******

Poking his head out of Gaius's chambers, Arthur saw no one in the corridors and heard no one nearing anywhere behind the corners. The coast was clear, so he followed by Hunith and Gaius, left hurriedly and quietly down the corridors and stairs, Gaius and Hunith carrying the blanket rolls and Arthur's crossbow, and Arthur carrying the bomb and his sword.

They made it to the servants exit, lucky they didn't see any servant wandering around at this time. They came to the door and once again, Arthur poked his head out and saw it was clear. He let Gaius and Hunith out first before he took lead again. Surely the guards would still be arriving. Now they were out of the castle, they needed to be careful of roaming guards and sentries.

So far so good, everything was going as planned, but now was no time to get their hopes up, they still needed to leave the castle. Reaching the wall of the front entrance they crouched walked as slowly and as carefully as they could, Arthur in front. He'd know when to stop, until then Gaius and Hunith would follow him unless otherwise instructed. Arthur stopped; he would throw the bomb from there, but first he needed to find Morgana and Gwen. He scanned the area near the house opposing him as that was where they were supposed to wait for them. Perhaps they were having trouble out of the castle. He prayed that wasn't the case.

He saw a black shadow shake its head and he noticed that was the head of a horse. They were there, but he would not throw it until he was sure she was ready. If they weren't it could mess up their timing and they could be caught. He saw a hood a moment later and then Morgana's fair, pale skin urged him to go. Without hesitation, he held his hand out behind him, telling Hunith and Gaius not to follow as he took a step closer and tossed the bomb towards the guards.

It rolled between them and instantly the guards had their weapons raised and their sights locked onto the tiny ball, they neared it and a second later, a stream of smoke broke free of the shell and spread, reaching the guards before they could retreat. Another second later and the guards fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Arthur beckoned Morgana to come and she did, mounted on her horse with Gwen on hers and steering three others behind her. Morgana wore he dark green velvety cloak and Gwen her light purple dress with her red cloak on, both their hoods were up. Arthur made his move, Gaius and Hunith behind him. They took the horses off of Gwen and they were off through the gates, striding quickly passed the smoke bomb, praying the horses did not inhale it as they held their breaths. Passing it didn't even last a second but the potency of the gas meant it was still a minor concern.

They didn't stop when they were out of the castle, Gaius holding his and Arthur's blanket rolls and Arthur's crossbow and Hunith holding her own roll. The cloaks of Morgana and Gwen flew behind them as the air rushed passed. They ran together, one and two abreast of the dirt path away from the castle. They were free now, but how long until they're followed? They needed to get far enough away. Then they would stop and sort everything out before they set off again. Arthur wanted to make sure Gwen knew what she was getting herself into and he wanted to some closure of where they were going. He knew Gaius would not get them lost, but he wanted to know exactly the path they were taking, rather than blindly follow someone. He wasn't used to that, and he wasn't going to start to.

* * *

**A/N: I will most likely not be updating again this week as I have an assignment to do that is due friday. Good news is I have this week and 3 days of next week left of school then I'm on holidays XD YAY! That means more updates! Read and Review, hope you enjoy XD**

**...DQ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy all! I appologise for my absense, serious writers block. But after a long break of which I had no clue what to write, I'm back and fighting! I quite liked this chapter, especially when ... you know what? I'm gonna let you find out... I'm sure you pick out what I enjoyed writing. For future reference I LOVE MERLIN! O.O I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and I hope to have chapter 6 up soon... I hope.**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:  
Loopylion14  
maxibatts  
HikaruOfArrow  
CrayonsPink  
FireChildSlytherin5  
RandomnessIsMyDrug  
-Thankyouuuu & please enjoy chapterrr 5! XD**

* * *

As Gaius went to sleep beside Hunith, Arthur stoked the camp fire, sitting alone and staring blankly at the dancing flames. When they stopped for the night he enquired about the whereabouts of the Isle and Gaius told them all exactly the quickest route they were taking. If he was correct, they'd be arriving at the mountains they'd need to pass tomorrow, after that another forest and then the Isle of the Blessed. He hoped Merlin was there, if not he couldn't think of anywhere else to look and Merlin was as good as non-existent. He felt that wasn't the case though; he felt like he was closing in on him, like there was some sort of connection telling him he was on the right path; that Merlin _is _at the Isle of the blessed. But what would happen if he found out the book in Merlin's room did in fact belong to Merlin? What would he do? Would that mean that Merlin used it? Would that mean Merlin was a sorcerer? Considering that his father was a sorcerer it wouldn't be completely hard to believe, the trait might have been passed down to him. But Merlin? Merlin couldn't properly hold a sword and swing it if his life depended on it; Merlin couldn't have the ability to wield magic surely.

As much as Arthur kept telling himself that the strong possibility of Merlin being a sorcerer stayed firmly where it was in his mind, refusing to be pushed aside and reminding him it was still there when he tried to convince himself otherwise. So what if Merlin was a sorcerer? What would he do if he found that out? Would he let Balinor do what he pleases to Merlin? No, that's for certain. He would kill Balinor for taking his friend and using magic within Camelot; but what would he do with Merlin afterwards? If Merlin was a sorcerer, his duty told him to kill him, but Merlin had been his friend…or perhaps that was an act. Perhaps Merlin was trying to get close to him so he could properly and flawlessly enact his diabolical plan to either take over or destroy Camelot. Nonsense! If Merlin wanted to do that he's had more than enough opportunities.

So what does he do should Merlin be a sorcerer? He had two options, kill him or let him live. If he killed him, he'd lose a friend … no, the friendship wasn't real, it was all based on lies. Friends don't keep these kinds of secrets from each other. So if he killed him, he'd be fulfilling his duty as Crown Prince of Camelot and nothing more. If he let him live Merlin would not be able to return to Camelot; Arthur couldn't trust him it was as simple as that. If Arthur trusted him Merlin could remain in Camelot without using his magic as he's done previously. But Arthur couldn't trust him, so Merlin would need to leave. Either way, Arthur was returning to Camelot without Merlin and with one, possibly two, sorcerer's dead.

But that was _if _Merlin was a sorcerer. If he wasn't, Balinor would die and Merlin would return home and everything would go back to normal. But then, what about the book? Perhaps they'd burn it, or maybe keep it locked away as another magical reminder.

This was all hurting Arthur's head. He stoked the fire once more before he got up and went to sleep. He hoped Merlin wasn't a sorcerer and he'd leave it at that.

They left early that morning, barely staying to finish breakfast.

******Merlin******

Balinor stood on the edge of the isle, the tiny waves of the water trying desperately not to touch his boots, failing miserably as they tickled them then scuttled away quickly. Balinor didn't notice. Balinor's attention was drawn to the woods across the lake, where also a small boat rested on the shore tied to a small pole. The white clouds above swirled slowly slightly, like an evil aura inhabited these parts. In truth, that was almost correct.

Wind flew passed him, lightly touching his face and blowing his hair. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, lifting his nose in the air as he felt the message in the air and translated what they were telling him. Breathing in deeply, he felt the cool words slide through his nose and fill his body softly, the words of nature singing clearly to him as though he was speaking to a real person. Breathing out he felt the message touch his skin, as though to seal what had been said.

The wind was gone.

He opened his eyes and for a moment looked distant, his mind relaying the message back to him. Then reality came back and he knew that it would not take Arthur and his party long to reach the Isle. They were gaining good ground already. This was good. None of them stood a chance of rescuing Merlin. Let them come, it would be nice for Merlin to set his eyes on his supposed best friends and family … before all was taken from him, the very element that makes him Merlin. If he died after the procedure then it would be nice, but if not well there's nothing any of them could do.

He had won. In either scenario, he would get what he wanted plus the satisfaction of seeing the faces close to Merlin. He had won and he relished in his success.

******Merlin******

Arthur and co rode swiftly through forest land, following Gaius of course as he's claimed to have been there and this was the route he took. Their cloaks flayed behind them and the wind whistled passed their ears loudly. They kept their heads down a little, so as to refrain getting hit by the small branches.

Soon they were out of the forest and they slowed to a stop onto a worn in path way down a sloped hill. Opposing the forest was a cliff and below the cliff was yet more forest. But the path didn't lead into the forest exactly, it lead between the forest they just came out of and the forest below the cliff. Beyond it all, was the island they sook. The Isle of the Blessed. Arthur wandered when they had crossed the mountain, and looking behind him saw the tops of the mountain. They must have passed it without knowing inside the forest. Ironic that, passing a mountain without knowing it.

With a grunt from Arthur's horse he patted him on the nose and they left at a walk down the path. If it wasn't for the horses needing a rest, they'd be cantering down the path in order to reach the Isle as quickly as they could, but Arthur respected the lives of his horses and so he would let them rest and rest properly and be fed when they found the place Gaius would have usually taken to rest. Surely, he rested after coming out of that forest.

It was later down the track that they came to a small indent in the forest just on the edge of the path that they decided to rest. Many signs were clear that a lot of people that come this way use this little area as a rest stop. For example, the small camp logs in the middle of the area was blackened with ash and burnt pieces of wood and there were bigger and longer logs around it that were clearly used as seats; also the bark on the surrounding trees was worn away in places that people used to tie their horses too.

They waited for about an hour, grooming their horses and relaxing themselves as their horses grazed the grass on the ground. Afterwards, they left at a walk and quickly found themselves at a fast trot. After all, the descending slope made the trot seem like a canter so if they went any quicker they'd risk causing injury to the horses.

It seemed that in no time at all they reached the lake and found the boat. Dismounting and tying their horses to the nearby trees they hopped into the boat and untied it. Strangely they didn't need to kick off or push to get started, simply untying the boat freed it and it drifted toward the little island in the middle of the lake across the current that oddly seemed stronger than the boat even if the current was barely visible. They tried to ignore it; they were in magical lands right now, anything was possible.

As they neared the island they began to doubt Merlin was here. The ruins were old and well … ruined. There seemed to be no sign of anyone being there; no smoke from a camp fire, no sounds of voices. Landing the boat they climbed out and rested the boat on the shore so it wouldn't disappear anywhere, or drifted off seemed a better term for it, being magical merely being on shore didn't mean it couldn't disappear. But in any case they rested the boat and cautiously searched for Merlin or Balinor, staying close in a group with Arthur leading them, his sword drawn out in front of him with both his hands and a hard, predator-like look upon him. Their hearts were racing, their bodies trying desperately to keep the adrenaline of danger down and failing miserably.

Rounding a corner they were met with a sight they feared to see. Their surroundings were none other than ruins and patches of grass growing between the odd crack and rubble sometimes being about 5 times the size of their heads resting on the ground. What horrified them was the seemingly lifeless form of Merlin's laying limp on a stone tablet in the centre of the room that once was. Dry blood coated his wrists and ankles where metal shackles held him to the stone bed, and he had been bleeding from the right side of his temple. He was barely breathing through his slightly opened mouth and he seemed to be frowning also, in pain no doubt. It sickened Arthur to see his friend in such a condition but he was thankful it wasn't worse.

Cautiously they looked around for Balinor. This was a trap they knew it, Balinor wouldn't go through so much trouble for Merlin to leave him unattended and in the open free for his rescuers to rescue him. It was pointless and a waste of time unless Balinor's true intention was to get on Arthur's nerves.

They didn't wait too long for Balinor to round an opposing corner, his atmosphere calm and smug with a hint of hysteria trying to break free but was stubbornly held back. He wore the same clothes, however he looked a little more rugged than before, like he had been in a fight. Dimly Arthur wandered if it was Merlin he fought with, but brushed it aside as he didn't want to think of Merlin being a sorcerer.

"It took you long enough to get here, I've been waiting for days for someone new to come along I've been bored. All Merlin seems to do now is shout and plead at me to let him go. It was amusing at first, especially when he didn't realise the more he tried to escape using his magic the more danger and pain he was putting himself in. But now it's the same old thing: "BALINOR! LET ME GO! BALINOR!!" Honestly it gets old after a while, I can't even have a decent conversation with him which is precisely why he's unconscious. If he is conscious he does one of two things. First he shouts for me, then he just lays there staring up at the sky." Balinor looked at Merlin with a pathetic look on his face as he slowly stared down at the boy, having moved closer to the young sleeping warlock as he spoke. So it was true? Merlin was a sorcerer? That just made things a whole lot more difficult. Naturally he wouldn't believe it, but of course he could deny that the very possibility had gone through his mind more than once.

"Let him go, please! Please, let my baby go!" Hunith pleaded, tears in her eyes. Arthur hadn't noticed she had been crying at the sight of her son. Balinor looked at her, an impish grin twitching at the corners of his lips as he tried desperately not to laugh.

"After all the trouble I went through to get my hands on this boy you expect me to just let him go for you? Foolish woman! I haven't got what I wanted first, when I have that you're free to take Merlin as far as you like. I won't even bother to find him again because I'll no longer need him." Balinor said incredulously.

"How dare you?" Morgana said, her voice clearly expressing her astonishment at this man's attitude towards the entire situation, to his wife! "Hunith is your wife and Merlin is your son! How can you treat them with such disrespect? How can you treat Merlin as though he were an animal? …" She was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from Balinor. With his head back and his eyes closed tightly he laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the isle and the trees and bouncing straight back at them. It was a laugh so maniacal it chilled their bones and made the emotions they were feeling only that much stronger… anger, agitation, sadness… murderous. Balinor calmed down and finally sighed. He looked back down to Merlin and brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes, causing him to stir a little. He winced and moaned when the shackles moved over the cuts on his wrists. Balinor looked back to them, a smirk on his lips.

"You think I give a damn about my supposed sons well being? Hah! Hunith, can you honestly say you believe I'm your husband? Judging by the man you knew and my personality, can you seriously say I am the same man?" Balinor asked in sheer amusement and disbelief.

"You mean to say, you are not Balinor?" Gaius asked for them all. Balinor pointed at him and he and Arthur tensed, unsure if Balinor was about to use magic or not.

"The old man is right! I am indeed not Balinor. Not your husband, Hunith. Not Merlin's father. Who I am I won't say, but that no longer matters, you see, now that we are all on the same page I can now commence with my plan." Balinor said his voice filled with victory.

He turned to Merlin again and tore open his shirt with one finger, using magic of course. The magic did its job, however half of it was also sent to the shackles thus cutting into Merlin's skin even more, causing him to wince and hiss and retract with pain. When Balinor was done, Merlin was now awake but only just, his voice of pain replacing the hisses and his fists clenched as he took the pain, his legs trying to curl up closer to him however due to the shackles they weren't even allowed to bend that far. When he was done, Merlin panted with his eyes still closed. His fingers twitched every now and then and fresh blood trailed down arm from under the shackles. Balinor removed his cut in half shirt and lightly trailed his index finger of his surprisingly toned torso. For someone so week, Arthur was surprised to see that the servant of his own age wasn't just skinny but toned and handsomely formed. For a servant boy anyway. It didn't matter; what mattered was stopping and killing Balinor before he continued.

"You see, I wanted you here, Arthur in particular, so Merlin could see the look on all your faces as he breathes his last breath and so I can see the look on all your faces when he is in your arms as you watch him helplessly. This procedure will more than likely kill him and if it doesn't then I am not only prized with his magic but the looks on all your faces at the condition he'll be left in. Now, shall we begin, Merlin?" He asked Merlin that last part quietly and menacingly.

Merlin, with all his strength, opened his eyes enough to meet Balinor's cold blue ones. He tried desperately to breath and be strong, knowing by the conversation that Arthur and other people were in their presence. Arthur already saw him as weak; he couldn't let him see him being played around like this.

Time seemed to stop during the moment that the rescue party's breath caught, Arthur began to dive for Balinor, Balinor uttered words in a tongue known only to those who know the old religion and Merlin's eyes took on an emotion and light only displayed by those who are face to face with the unending light of death. Balinor smiled when the words were uttered and then the only thing Merlin knew was agony. His scream was filled with pain and tears, it sent shivers down their spines and coldness upon their skins. Flocks of birds flew from their trees across the lake and his scream echoed so far they thought even Camelot would be able to hear him.

Arthur continued to sprint for Balinor, momentarily caught of guard by Merlin's sudden outburst of pain but remembering quickly his target and main concern. Hunith had to be held back by Gaius and the girls as they all tried to shun out Merlin's pain. They couldn't bare seeing… or hearing him be in so much pain. It broke their hearts and yet what could they do?

Merlin was in so much pain he almost broke the shackles from the stone, pulling it out almost half way. His tears ran down his face in streams and he had almost run out of breath but he continued to scream. His joints and limbs felt like they were being pulled apart, his skin felt like it was being torn from his bones layer by layer. His heart, lungs, every organ in his body felt about ready to explode. Yet as hot as his body was under such pressure, his blood ran like ice, threatening to cut through his veins like wire. He felt something being drained from him and he was sure if it was really his magic or his blood's temperature conflicting with everything else. He wasn't sure where he hurt the most, all he knew was this was it. He wouldn't make it through this, he would not even make another minute. He couldn't. The pain was too much for him to handle. He had to let go. He couldn't hold out for much longer. He continued to scream, what he feared to be his last breath running out quickly.

Arthur got ready to strike as he finally got in range of Balinor but suddenly something pulsed. He stopped, feeling his heart skip a beat. Balinor winced. The group behind Arthur felt it too. Merlin's scream continued for not even a moment longer and then a much stronger pulse was felt, sending them to their feet and Balinor into the wall leaving him clutching his hand as though it were a snake about to strike at him.

Merlin's scream ceased catching all their attention and then he went limp, the last of his voice being heard was a soft, exhausted sigh escaping his lips.

Everyone was still and looking at Merlin. They were afraid to breath for a reason unsure to them. What had just happened? They sat for long silent moments, finally breathing and reality just kicking in. All, save for Balinor, ran to him, Arthur even forgetting his sword that sat on the ground beside him.

"Merlin?!" They called several times at once, all afraid to touch him. Gaius tapped his face and checked his pulse in his neck, concentrating on finding even the slightest tap. He listened for his breathing and checked for rising but found …

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

I am SOOOOOOO sorry for my lack of updates and I am sorry to admit that I have not been writing chapter 7 V.V In truth, serious writer's block hit me and then school work and then wow and then school work again /sigh. I have my half yearlies and homework due and I seriously can't be bothered studying or completing them so that is part of the reason why I am updating now (I have a free dont worry lol) I havn't proof read this and I realise it finishes abrubtly I sowwy ^^ anyway, I digress, I hope you enjoy what I have and I shall get the next chapter done when I am free and no longer am cursed by the ungodly creation by the devil himself, called Writer's Block *scowls at the word -.-*

I'd like to thank all who reviewed last chapter:  
32-star  
Felicity  
Wileret  
Cassy27  
ArodieltheElfofRohan  
ruby890  
CrayonsPink  
krissystvs  
imagine2202  
RandomnessIsMyDrug  
FireChildSlytherin5

wow I didnt think I had so many reviewers :) it warms my heart to know that so many people appreciate my work, thank you all so much XD

:O I'm evil I know =D … so to make up for my evil-ness here's (most of O.o) chapter 6 XD

* * *

"Merlin?!" They called several times at once, all afraid to touch him. Gaius tapped his face and checked his pulse in his neck, concentrating on finding even the slightest tap. He listened for his breathing and checked for rising but found …

******Merlin******

They were still and silent as they waited for Gaius's verdict. Hunith held her hands to her mouth in attempt to stifle her sobs but that didn't stop the tears or the fear that she may have lost her son, her baby boy. Gwen held Morgana's hand, almost afraid to look at Merlin at all. Morgana looked at the servant boy and also her friend in horror and fear.

Gaius was unsuccessful in finding Merlin's pulse in his neck and he was currently unable to get to his wrists so he moved his cheek to Merlin's slightly parted lips in hopes of feeling a small puff of warm air.

Their hearts skipped a beat as they waited. Arthur would admit this, Merlin was his best friend and right now he would allow his emotions and concern for the boy to show. So Merlin was a warlock, he'd figure out how he would go about that minor detail later, but right now Merlin's life was more important. If he died now, he knew exactly what he would do for Merlin as a parting gift, but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think of Merlin as dead. No matter how much of a klutz Merlin could be and despite how much Merlin screwed up, he couldn't die, Arthur wouldn't let him.

Gaius lifted his hand and placed it on Merlin's bare chest and waited for a rise and a fall, even the slightest.

Not even a bird dared to sing its song, the wind died down to nothing as it waited in anticipation; even the sun couldn't watch or standby for the verdict as it hid behind the clouds once again, only peaking for a moment as if to oversee history happening below.

Balinor sat, unmoving and silent. He didn't care for Merlin; all he cared about was the power of Merlin's he should have received. He searched within himself for the old but powerful magic.

Merlin; still, limp, pasty and pale, lay on the stone tablet bare-chested and chained by shackles at his wrists and ankles. Fresh blood dried over already dried blood, his lips began to change colour from that of a rosy pink to that of almost the same hue as his own skin. His eyelids began to discolour by a yellow and dark tinge.

Not a single breath escaped his parted lips or pushed his chest up, not a single heartbeat was confident enough to break the deadly silence. He didn't twitch or move from a dream he may have been having in his unconscious state. He lay still and completely lifeless.

Gaius stood stall wearing an agonising look of anguish before he fell to his knees and buried his head against Merlins arm, crying and heaving at the reality of losing his nephew. That was all it took for Hunith for her to break down into tears herself, burying her head into Merlin's chest and neck, her hands touching his neck and face and chest as her tears soaked them both. Gwen and Morgana hugged each other as their silent tears fell down their cheeks. Arthur clenched his fists and tried with his uttermost strength not to shed a tear himself.

Merlin was dead. His servant was killed by a sorcerer who played them all, even pretending to be Merlin's father. It no longer mattered that Merlin had been a sorcerer himself, what Arthur could see was his dead friend, ruthlessly murdered by the man who convinced them all he was the boy's father. Balinor made Arthur sick to his stomach, and Balinor was still sitting on the ground searching inside for what he had stolen from the boy he stole from.

Opening his eyes Arthur saw red as he turned around, picked up sword and leapt towards Balinor aiming for his chest. Balinor was suddenly aware of everything around him and the first thing he saw was the glint of the sword coming straight for him. Instinctually he teleported away from Arthur, surprised at the sudden act. He appeared at the other side of the centre area of the small island, where the rescue party had arrived from.

He used the wall for support, still holding his stinging hand. Arthur's sword had driven itself into the wall where Balinor was and so he had trouble trying to get it out. Arthur paused what he was doing, turning to see where Balinor was and what he was up to. Gwen and Morgana had looked too while Gaius and Hunith cried over the boy they all grieved over.

Arthur dismissed the thought of attacking with his sword and charged at Balinor, screaming a battle cry of pure hatred for the man and vengeance for the boy he considered his best friend. Balinor reacted no sooner and teleported away from the isle, clearly ready this time. Arthur slowed as fast as he could but quick enough to stop himself from touching the wall at all, using his hands to stop himself full on colliding with it.

Gwen and Morgana looked around for Balinor, unsure if he was still there or not. Arthur was beyond furious as he clenched his fists on the wall, his head down as he panted from the sudden exertion in such a small amount of time. He held his eyes closed tightly in attempt to stop the tears slowly forming. He clenched his jaw tightly before he punched the wall in aggravation, falling to his knees clutching his most likely broken hand as he allowed himself to freely cry, from both the pain of his injury and losing a dear friend.

Morgana and Gwen left him alone, and Hunith and Gaius were too busy mourning to bother finding out if the Prince was ok. Arthur preferred to be alone right now; it annoyed him slightly that he was crying in front of people over the loss of his servant …

No; his friend.

He paid that no mind though and recovered soon after, forcing the tears back in and pushing away the pain in his hand. He calmed his breathing a few times before he stood awkwardly and trudged over to Merlin's still form. There must be a way to bring him back. What did Balinor do to him? And where was Balinor now? What was he planning? He needed answers to those questions desperately, but right now there was only one thing to do… and that was to bring Merlin back. There must be a way to do that.

"Gaius." He said, his voice still recovering from his crying session. Gaius appeared not to have heard him and so continued to cry. He tried again, and again.

Nothing.

He touched Gaius on the shoulder. "Gaius." Gaius breathed a few times before he looked up, not at Arthur but to Merlin. Arthur knew he was listening now though.

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" he asked. Gaius remained silent. Did he hear him after all? Or maybe he was thinking. All was silent for the next few moments while Gaius contemplated … whatever he was thinking.

"Balinor stripped away Merlin's magic in the most dangerous but easiest and quickest way possible. Merlin's magic was born into him and was instinctual, it defined him. His magic acted as a life source for Merlin like air or water. To have that taken away from him so harshly he would have had half a chance of living or…" Gaius choked the last part but he didn't need to say it.

"So we need to get his magic back for him?" Arthur asked, catching eyes of shock and disbelief from all but Gaius, who now seemed to absorbed in find a way to save the boy's life.

"Balinor is no fool, he's strong by himself as it is, however now with Merlin's magic coursing through him he is very impossible to defeat, you wont kill him easily. However, because of Merlin's magic's nature I don't believe Balinor will know how to control it or even summon enough to use it. He was probably hoping that Merlin would live to some degree to question him on how to use the magic. But Merlin would never tell him even if he knew exactly how to answer it." Gaius said.

"It's instinctual." Arthur said to himself as if to answer a hidden question. "Does that mean that Balinor knows how to revive him?"

"I don't know. But Arthur he's already… only one magic can bring back the dead but in order to do so a life must be taken in its place. Only Merlin knew how to do that and now his magic is inside Balinor. Balinor has the power to sacrifice the lives of his enemies and in return bring back fallen allies. Balinor has the power to conquer this world as we know it now that he has Merlin's magic." Gaius said.

"But you said he may not be able to use it yet." Morgana said. "We have to return it to Merlin before Balinor figures out how to use it."

"How powerful was … is Merlin?" Arthur asked, not wanting to use past tense. His friend would be saved. He'd see to it. Gaius took a breath.

"Merlin's destiny was entwined with yours Arthur. He was meant to protect you until you became King; he was meant to unite Albion with you as his King. Merlin, though he had a lot to learn, was destined to become the most powerful and gifted sorcerer to have ever lived and he showed that he was going to fulfil that destiny just by how much knowledge and talent he had for magic at his age. Any sorcerer his age knew almost a quarter of what Merlin knew, and to have witnessed the magic that determined who lives and who died only twice he mastered it the first time he used it. His magic is of the old OLD religion, the very building blocks of magic, that's what makes it powerful, his magic is raw and dangerous, but if mastered it proved to be very powerful to the sorcerer's intentions. Merlin was a good boy, you know that Arthur, he was born with this magic. Please, if we find a way to bring him back please, I'm begging you, forgive him. Banish him. Exile him, send him to the other side of the world if you must, but please forgive him. Merlin wouldn't even ask for that much." Gaius pleaded, finally looking at Arthur. Arthur had already made his decision. His decision was made when Merlin's life was …

"Is there anything we can do for him now?"

Gaius wandered if his plea had been answered to his favour, but he supposed all he could do was prey that Arthur had decided to spare him. He looked down at the pasty, cloud skin coloured boy.

"He has no pulse and isn't breathing. He's lost a good amount of blood from… Arthur!" Gaius was … he didn't know if he was shocked or surprised or appalled, but Arthur just hit Merlin on the chest quite hard.

Arthur put his cheek to Merlin's lips and felt nothing. He hit him again and checked. Hunith went to pull Arthur away from Merlin but was held back by Gwen and Morgana.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Hunith screamed at him, fighting against the girls' grasps.

"Arthur you'll break his ribs." Gaius said before he realised what Arthur was trying to do. Gaius pinched Merlin's nose and place his thumb and index finger on Merlin's jaw before he lifted his head and breathed into his mouth. He released him and Arthur hit him again. They did this against the girls' stares of fear and confusion and hatred on Hunith's part, until Merlin coughed. Arthur stepped back when he did, almost tripping over his own feet. He didn't expect it to work. The first time he hit him out of frustration for the boy, but he then felt it was the right thing to do so he did it again, and it seemed when Gaius helped that he indeed was doing the right thing whatever that may have been. Gaius held Merlin as high as the half attached shackles would allow him, in attempt to ease his breathing.

Arthur walked to his sword and pulled it out of the wall. _Oh, now it decides to come free._ He thought sarcastically. He walked back over to the stone and aimed for the broken part of the shackles, hitting them until they were released from the stone bed.

Merlin breathed out his mouth with difficulty, frowning with his eyes closed tightly. He sat slightly slouched over now, holding Gaius's hand very tightly. Gaius ignored it and eyed him with concern.

Hunith broke free of the Morgana's and Gwen's grasp and hugged her son as though he was life line. She rocked back and forth slightly, tears of relief and joy streaming down her cheeks like a river. She kissed him and whispered his name. Slowly Gwen and Morgana came to him too, holding each others hands as they too were overcome with joy and fresh tears formed.

Merlin eventually cracked open his eyes and his breathing came easier. His skin felt fresh and his joints hurt him, but he was alive. His mind was clear and he was alive. That's all he could think about. He was alive. But something was off.

Arthur practically pounced at him, lifting his head up to get a look at him. His princely blue eyes searched Merlin's in hopes of finding him, but at first it seemed Merlin saw through him. Frowning and growing concerned he wandered if Merlin was in worse condition than he should have been. He was about to ask Gaius if he was ok but stopped when Merlin blinked and looked _at _him. Not through him, but at him.

"A-Arth-thur?" he asked, licking his lips and speaking weakly. His voice was quiet and sounded misused. It took Arthur a moment to realise he had spoken.

"Yes. Yeah, Merlin it's me."Arthur gave him a smile, hoping it would help Merlin, and also happy that Merlin was alive and he didn't need to wait to kill Balinor to make him live. His smile faded. If Balinor found out that Merlin was alive and he needed Merlin to use the magic then Merlin was still in danger from Balinor, not to mention it was of yet unclear if Merlin knew if his magic was gone or not. In fact come to think of it, Balinor never stated that it had worked.

Merlin looked down to nothing in particular before he looked at Arthur again.

"I'm… sorry." He croaked. Arthur frowned. _What for? _He wandered. Merlin sensed what he was thinking. "I lied … to y *cough* you."

"Never mind that. We have to get you back to Camelot so Gaius can tend to you properly. Come on." Hesitantly Hunith moved so Arthur could drape Merlin's arm over his shoulder. Gaius helped Merlin off the tablet and assisted Arthur in the same way. Merlin wasn't heavy, but his weakness and him being a bit limp made things awkward. Merlin tried to help out though with what little strength he had gained. His heart seemed to jolt at one point and he cringed and moaned, making Gaius and Arthur stop immediately. Hunith ran to him, lifting his head to peer at him, or into him.

"Merlin?" she said urgently. He didn't answer her, frowning and panting with his eyes distant. Gaius and Arthur shared a glance before they continued on their way towards the boat.

******Merlin******

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself in the planning room of Camelot. Daylight shone through to high windows to lighten the entire room and gleam on the dark, polished wooden table in the centre of the room. Camelot's crest hung on the walls beside the large entrance doors. Seated at the long table was the high court. Military generals, consultants, representatives, geographers, even Gaius was there and all were looking at him expectantly. He was currently standing at one end of the table facing his father on the other end, who shared the same expectant look as the others. He wandered what they were there for and felt there was something he should have been doing.

Feeling the growing intensity he sat down slowly, almost apologetically and waited for the meeting to continue. It didn't; they remained staring at him. Getting annoyed at the long and irritating patience of them all he told them to continue, kindly.

"Arthur? Did you not hear a word I just said?" His king asked him, incredulity in his voice.

Arthur's eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted. He looked around and realised why they had all been staring at him. His father had spoken, or maybe he ordered him to do something. So he stood to do it but then forgot ever being there? He felt a fool, but there was nothing to be done about it. There was no way he would remember what had been said.

"I –I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere." He said apologetically and he meant it. He had no idea where his mind was but it wasn't where it needed to be, that was for sure. Uther sighed.

"You will see to it that the sorcerer is caught so he can be executed in front of the people of Camelot. We do not allow magic users to walk the streets of Camelot and get away with it, this boy is no exception. If he fights back, kill him immediately. He is not to leave this city and I don't care how close you are to the boy, he is to be sentenced for treason and conspiracy as well as sorcery within and against Camelot. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur was shocked. He zoned out on this sort of topic. He should have been as angry as his father to hear that a sorcerer was within Camelot's walls. What did he mean 'how close he was to the boy'? Did he know this man? No, of course not. Arthur refused to believe that he may have actually made acquaintances with a sorcerer.

Arthur stood for what he thought to be the second time and nodded to his father.

"Yes, sire. I'll rid Camelot of this menace immediately. I'll make you proud." With that he turned to gather his men, but when he blinked he found he was standing in front of a small door and five of his men behind him, weapons drawn and stances solid. Why was he there? He was supposed to be finding the sorcerer.

The sorcerer! This is where the sorcerer had been residing all this time. Drawing his own weapon, he opened the door a crack and peered inside. Inside was his target, his back turned to him. He was doing something on the desk in front of him, perhaps chores for his guardian. This man could easily be recognisable just from his scrawny build and his black hair. He wore a brown jacket over a very blue shirt and a red scarf was tucked away around his neck.

It was none other than his servant that he came to capture or kill. Despite this, he didn't care. He had betrayed him. He was a sorcerer; he lied to him all this time. If Arthur could say anything to ease his passing, it'd be 'he had it coming'.

Slowly, he and his men walked towards the sorcerer at the bench with his back turned to them, completely unaware of what was about to befall him. Arthur's men began to spread out, swords and boards raised. Merlin caught a glimpse of one of them and turned to see them all, his gaze finally resting on Arthur, a confused expression on his face.

"Arthur? What's going on?" he asked him. Merlin sounded scared and betrayed and confused… there were so many hurtful emotions in his voice and showing in his eyes and face that Arthur simply froze.

Merlin? Why were they cornering Merlin?

_Sorcerer._

Something in his head reminded him and all was clear again. A hard and mean expression came upon him and he continued to advance on him.

_Yes. You remember now. He betrayed you. _

Arthur took another step towards him, unaware of the room changing around him. Merlin remained the same, scared and confused as he backed into the table behind him.

_He knew Camelot disallowed magic and that you were brought up to loath it and its users. Yet upon this knowledge he still thinks that you two could be friends? How is that possible… when your friendship was based on a lie? _

Arthur took another step, his anger rising. How could he have been so naive to not notice who his own servant was? A sorcerer!

_This is not the Merlin you became friends with. The Merlin you became friends with never even existed. He played you like a fool, Arthur Pendragon. And you believed him. Everything that you know, is a lie! _

Arthur took the last step towards him and pressed his sword against the side of Merlin's neck, ready to kill him at any moment in a number of different ways right then. Merlin leant back on the table, trying desperately to retreat away from the sword that threatened him. Why was he doing this? He didn't understand.

"Arthur? Why? I don't understand…" Merlin started, tears beginning to form. Arthur didn't see him, only a sorcerer.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me!" Arthur almost yelled at him.

"I'm your friend. I would nev…" Arthur pressed the sword against his neck harder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to warn him of another sound.

"Don't you dare call yourself my friend, sorcerer!" Arthur hissed at him, pure hatred in his eyes. "You lied to me all this time. You practised magic inside this castle, inside my kingdom, behind my back and you expect me to believe that you are my friend? For a sorcerer to have lasted this long inside Camelot's walls you sure are stupid. But then I guess that's the truth right? You never really were a bright one were you? Or maybe it's all an act. There must have been something you were doing right to have lasted this long."

"Arthur, please listen to me…"

"There's nothing to listen to." Arthur said, drawing his sword back and aiming straight for Merlin's throat. He dove…

"Arthur, please!" Merlin begged, closing his eyes tightly and letting his back hit the desk in an attempt to escape the incoming blade. Merlin's voice cracked in desperation and fear and so many other emotions that Arthur stopped again. Only this time he also stopped when he saw not the sorcerer, but his friend in fear of his life. Why was he about to attack Merlin? What would he have done if he had continued?

He stood there a moment, his sword pressed against the dip in Merlin's throat. His friend lay on the table, his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. His chest was rising and falling heavily and quickly and if Arthur looked closely he could see that he was shaking.

Arthur was so confused right now. What was he thinking? What the bloody hell was he thinking? He blinked and lowered his sword, letting go of Merlin's shirt he hadn't realised he'd grabbed onto and took three steps back. It took Merlin a moment to sit himself back up. Arthur didn't blame him, nor did he look at him. He was too shocked at what he was just about to do, too scared of what would have happened had he continued … too confused over why he would do it in the first place.

He looked up at Merlin and his heart skipped a beat or two. The look Merlin was giving him was incredibly painful. Merlin didn't look angry, nor did he look confused, but he looked scared. But the fear he was showing, it was of Arthur. He was scared of Arthur. He didn't look at Arthur as though there may have been a friendship there, not that Arthur blamed him; what nearly losing his life to him and all, but he thought there should have been some kind of recognition there. It was like, Arthur didn't need to kill his friend to lose him, Merlin was now already gone. It hurt him to the core.

"Merlin." Arthur tried to explain, taking one step toward him and holding out his left hand for Merlin to try and see reasoning. Merlin merely recovered and looked away, a distant look on his face. That was even worse than the fear. To see Merlin distant as though he was not even there … and to know that he was the cause of such a look, he felt like he was being consumed by darkness and Merlin was slowly moving away from him.

It took Arthur a moment to realise this was actually happening. Slowly, Merlin was moving away without actually moving at all, and darkness continued to close in on Arthur. It was now that Arthur noticed the only remnants of Gaius's chambers were that of what lay behind Merlin; a stone wall, half a bookcase, and the messy table. In front of it all was Merlin.

Desperately Arthur reached out to him as he fell in the darkness, Merlin getting farther away as he called his name over and over again. Merlin seemed not to hear him. He was about to call his name again when Merlin's attention was brought to where Arthur used to be before he began falling. Fear in his eyes once more. Then suddenly, out of no where, a sword dug itself into Merlin's chest and then Arthur saw his own body standing in front of Merlin, a hard and hateful and emotionless expression on his own face. He watched his own body watch Merlin fall to his knees, the sword still in his chest and the light fading from his eyes. The other Arthur appeared not to have noticed that he had just killed his friend. No… to that Arthur he killed another sorcerer, not his friend. His friend didn't exist. It was all a lie.

Everything.

Everything was a lie…

******Merlin******

Arthur woke sharply and sat up straight, only just managing to stop himself from screaming. Panting and trying to calm himself down, he looked around, finding himself at the small camp they had set up on the mountain just off the path way. The camp fire was still lit and it was very dark. Morgana, Gwen and Hunith slept, Gaius was the only one awake. Merlin lay sleeping behind him, his skin still paler than it should have been and his eyes dark. He was relieved that it was just a dream. Though, there's no telling if it could come to pass back home. What was he to do now? He had no idea. He was still having a hard time believing that Merlin was a sorcerer. He didn't have any proof to go on but Balinor's words and no one had said anything on the matter, not even Gaius or Hunith tried to deny it.

* * *

I should probably start chapter 7 (or what I can scrounge up) tomorrow because I am free tomorrow afternoon :D


	7. Please, do not get excited

**Please do not get excited.**

Hello again! It's me! I'm still alive! (But for how long *Scuttles away from readers*)

Sadly I have already updated my profile so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise to any stalkers (0.o) but if not I regret to inform you all that this is not an update. This is a sorry.

It has been … god only knows how long since my last real update of this story. Suffering from Writer's block and then having to re-install my operating system and then to lose the motivation to even bother thinking of something new, I have decided that it is time to tell you that I will be discontinuing the story. You may not be surprised because of how long it has been but I thought I should tell you rather than let you go on disappointed.

All is not lost however, for those wanting more of the story I am offering all my notes thus far (not much at all, there is no plot for the story lol) to one reader/writer whom I believe will carry on the story with pride. For those interested please PM me ASAP and I will contact you as soon as possible. When a new author has been decided I will update you all via another fake update lol.

So if you're interested in continuing the story, please PM me with the Title of the story you are interested in (Like Father Like Son, or Revealing of Thy Magic).

Once again, I apologize for leaving you stranded like this, it's been real while it lasted. Thank you to all those who have remained true to the story for so long and yeah, I can't apologize enough for making you wait and then telling you it's over (by me). So so sooooo sorry.

Hopefully the new author, should one be found, will do a much more promising job than I have, and hopefully he/she does a good job at it too lol

For additional information (if any of importance? O.o) please see the beginning of my Profile Page.

Good bye and sorry once again.


End file.
